the legend
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: A boy named Jack is more then just a trainer- when he meets, travles with, and battles ash, he learns that he may not be all that diffrent from others.
1. Chapter 1

jack was sitting alone in a meadow, as usual. Nothing to do really. All his pokeballs were clipped to his belt, all full. Jack sighed as he stared at they're blue tops.

," why did I feel the need to capture these stupid pokemon anyway? Battling Isint any fun anymore.."

He thought with evident frustration.

" hey! You!"

A boy called, running up to jack.

He sat up and watched as a boy with a pikachu ran up, flanked by a m an with spiked hair and a women with a piplup who seemed to be having trouble keeping up.

Jack stood up as the boy reached him.

" hey..your...a...trainer...right?"

The boy asked between pants.

Jack simply nodded, deciding to humor the the child straightened up, and said proudly

" I'm ash! One day I'm gonna become a pokemon master and I wanna challenge you!"

Jack looked wearily at the boy then said in his deep voice

" no, you don't kid. You'll louse. End of story."

Jack turned to leave, but his wrist was caught by ash before he could even fully turn away. When jack lookd at ashes face, he saw determination.

" oh yeah? How do you know ill louse!?"

" because no ones ever defeated me, and my pokemon are far too strong."

Jack said simply. He hated answering these questions.

The boy rolled his eyes and clenched his fist.

" well you won't know if I can beat you until I try! COMON! Lets battle!"

Jack shrugged and took his place several yards away from ash.

" you may make the rules."

Jack stated, thinking it WOULDENT make a difference anyway.

The man, who jack now knew as Brock, stepped forward.

" this will be a six on six battle! First one with all they're pokemon unable to battle losses! No Substituting! GO!"

"Pikachu I chose you!"

Jack laughed before un clipping a master ball from his belt. This was his weakest pokemon-... He threw the ball, saying without care

" enter, entei!"

As the words left his mouth a beast of a pokemon emerged from the pokeball, stunning the trainers.

"You...captured...a...legendary?!"

Jack simply nodded.

Ash quickly took out what looked to be a pokedex and pointed it at entei. A small robotic voice emerged-

Entei, the fire pokemon

ENTEI embodies the passion of magma. It is thought to have been born in the eruption of a volcano. It blasts fire that consumes all that it touches.

Ash looked in wonder at the legendary, then moved on to see its move set.

Jack didint have any problem with the brats snooping- it was bond to happen anyway.

Again the robotic voice sounded, this time reading off a list of moves known to entei.

Leer

Bite

Ember

1Roar

Fire Spin

Stomp

Flamethrower

Swagger

Fire Fang

Lava Plume

Extrasensory

Fire Blast

Calm Mind

Eruption

Ash stood in quiet amazement at the powerful pokemon. As quickly as the amazement came it was replaced by determination to win.

" pikachu use thunderbolt!"

Jack simply sighed and watched as the powerful bolt struck entei, barely managing a single point of damage.

Sighing yet again, jack ordered

" entei use Ember."

With one move, pikachu was down for the count.

On the side of the makeshift field Brock and dawn were watching amazed.

"Such power.."

Dawn whispered.

Again and again entei beat ashes pokemon, until he had only one left.

Ash looked at his last remaining pokeball cand called out-

"charizard I choose you!"

Jack looked at the fire pokemon with fascination. He liked fire types especially.

" charizard dragon rage!"

The pokemon used the move demanded, and to jacks utter shock, entei was thrown back, and was badly hurt.

"Entei!"

The pokemon shook itself out before once again taking its place, this time it's entire body bespoke weariness.

Instantly jack called-

"Entei use bite!"

The pokemon charged at the charizard.

" charizard! Use scratch!"

Ash didint say this until entei was nearly upon his pokemon, making it a definite critical hit.

When the smoke cleared everyone present was utterly shocked to see entei on the ground, fainted.

In a breathless voice, jack called

"Entei..return."

Ash was ecstatic.

"YEAH! We did it! Awesome!"

Jack chuckled.

" I still have five more pokemon, boy."

That sobered ash up.

'No way they're gonna be as strong as entei was! We got this in the bag now!'

Ash thought to him self.

Jack on the other hand, knew he would still win. Ash wasent the first person to beat entei.

He threw another pokeball, revealing a blue Pokemon who ash quickly recognized.

"Latios?!"

The blue and white pokemon made a sound of excitement seeing ash.

The battle began.

It was rough going, but jack did infact win.

" charizard return."

Ash walked up to jack and they shook hands.

" hey...can..I see the rest of your pokemon?"

Jack shrugged and called out all of them, exept for entei who was till recovering.

Upon his call, meany legendaries appeared to the shock of ask dawn and Brock.

Jack smiled as a small pink one cat on his head.

" I assume you are familiar with these pokemon, but I shall interface them anyway."

As he spoke, jack took the small pink pokemon into his arms, cradling it like a mother would her child.

" this is mew. She's young, and very playful.." As he spoke he tickled the tummy of the mew, causing a high pitched giggle to erupt from the tiny pokemon.

He pointed to a taller, bipedal pokemon behind him who ash instantly recognized.

" this is-"

"Mewtwo?!"

Ash interrupted.

Mewtwo looked startled at seeing ash again, but looked away, not wanting to remember the moments when he did meet the boy.

Jack nodded, then pointed to a small pokemon, who ash also recognized.

" victini?!"

Jack sighed and figured the boy would just keep this up and simply stepped back. His last pokemon was rather simple, though.

" a lucario too! Cool!"

Ash was surprised to see a normal pokemon amoung the legendaries but didint looked twoards the pokemon center, then back at jack.

" you go on ahead. Ill have to follow soon."

Jack said. Ash nodded and ran to the pokemon center, with jack not far behind after he had recalled his pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah this chapter focuses on mewtwo! I really like the character so DEAL WIT IT! Anyway guys, thanks for reading, and check out my other story**

**The dawn!**

**it has FIVE chapters and no one has read it!**

**;(**

* * *

It took a week before jack got used to being around ash, dawn, and Brock. He never was a people person. He much preferred hanging out with his pokemon and never took part in any of the events that went on in the towns he passed as he traveled. Mewtwo and ash had to learn to be Comfortable around one another, because mewtwo was not only jacks pokemon, but his best friend, and jack hated keeping him in a ball.

"Jack..."

Mewtwo began to ask one day, when they where both alone.

Jack turned to his pokemon, worried by the tone he was using.

"Do...do you ever have doubts?"

Jack was completely confused by this. Of corse he had doubts, but what did mewtwo have to worry about though!

" doubts about what Two?"

Jack said, using the nickname he had picked up.

" about... This."

Mewtwo gestured to the area around them.

" about life.. I have been thinking about just how fragile it is... How little effort it takes to destroy..."

Mewtwo never took his eyes off the sky as he said this.

Jack looked up at the clouds, and sighed unhappily.

" Two, you always have such depressing thoughts!"

Mewtwo gave a great, frustrated sigh.

"No. You are having happy thoughts for the first time in a very long time, so my wondering simply seem all that much darker."

Jack closed his eyes. He knew mewtwo was right. He was different then before. He couldn't imagine being the grumpy, over confident snob he once was anymore. Being around ash and his happy go lucky ways had changed him.

" I guess your right... But sometimes change is good right? Not always that bad? I mean, some people change for the better. Maybe this is a good change..."

Jack trailed off.

Mewtwo cast a worried glance at his trainer, before standing up, jack quickly doing so as well.

"We should get back before it gets too late."

Mewtwo nodded and they set off to the pokemon center.

Jack smiled as he was greeted by the all too familiar sight of mew as she darted to him and took the hat from his head. Knowing she wanted to play he chased her around for a bit, at first just kidding, then really attempting to get his hat back.

Mewtwo watched on as this happend. He didn't really like to partake in the goings on of humans. It didn't concern him directly, and the situations that did were not really worth worrying over. So he didn't bother lead to a lot of miscommunication, but nothing too major. Mewtwo shook his head and started for the door. He was startled when he felt someone grab his hand and on reflex jumped back, sending whoever had grabbed him crashing to the floor. Turning around, he saw it was none other then ash who had tried to get his attention, and now everyone was staring at him.

Mewtwo didn't know what he was meant to do at this point. Apologize? Attempt to help him up? Walk away? Choosing the latter, mewtwo turned and walked out of the pokemon center, feeling the piercing gaze of meany worried and agitated trainers and pokemon alike behind him. Mewtwo walked until he was in town square, and mindlessly sat on a brick wall overlooking the ocean.

Before long, the high pitched sound of a child sounded behind him.

" mummy! Mummy! What pokemon is THAT?!"

The softer, more definite sound of a women, most likely the child's mother, was also close.

" I don't know.. Lets find out." Mewtwo heard the sound of shining then the voice of a pokedex sounded behind him.

Mewtwo, the Psychic pokemon.

Mewtwo is the first pokemon created through genetic experimentation, with enhanced psychic powers. The is thought to be only one mewtwo currently existing on earth.

As the robotic voice died out, mewtwo turned his head only enough to see the child and mother behind him. They where both looking up at him with wide eyes. In the child's eyes, mewtwo saw fascination, wonder and awe. In the mothers, however, he saw fear and caution. Turning around completely, mewtwo jumped down from the wall and looked over the boy and mother.

" hello.."

He said in a soft voice. The child seemed unaffected by his speaking, while the mothers eyes glazed over and she pulled her son closer to her.

" mum! He can talk! Cool!"

Mewtwo simply shrugged and started to walk off. He didint get far before he felt himself being flung to the ground and the sound of the mothers scream. Mewtwo quickly rolled over to see the child standing above him. Mewtwo stood slowly, a low warning growl building. The mother ran to her child and pulled him Against her, before giving a lame attempt to pacify mewtwo.

" I-I-I'm SO sorry! I don't know w-what got into h-h-im! Well j-just be l-leaving now!"

The women stuttered throughout her entire explanation.

Then mewtwo shocked her by chuckling softly and kneeling down. When he looked at her son directly, she stiffened.

" are you afraid of me, boy?"

The child shook his head vigorously, telling him what he already knew. The child wasn't afraid.

Mewtwo smiled, and nodded.

" good. You have no reason to be. But, you shouldn't go round tackling pokemon. Especially those bigger then you. Your barely half my size!" As he said the last part he gave a semi-loud laugh, and the child laughed with him. As he spoke the mother relaxed, and she was also smiling by the time mewtwo stood up.

"This boy here will make a fine trainer one day if you let him."

Mewtwo noted,and the women nodded.

" I'm..I'm Lexi. This is m-my son, josh."

Mewtwo smiled.

" you already know who I am.. Perhaps we shall see one another again."

As they said they're goodbyes, mewtwo turned heel and went back to the pokemon center to apologize to ash.


End file.
